The Soul Chapter 1: Dreams by Sylvia Castro
by mell.castro.12
Summary: It is about a girl who is trying to find out what her destiny is


**Chapter 1: Dreams**

_Mell_

I was in a dark place don't know where.

"**The pain, it hurts"** said a voice

It was right the pain was bewildering, I was bewildered. I couldn't understand, couldn't make sense of what was happening. My body tried to reject the pain, and I was sucked again and again into a blackness that cut out whole seconds or maybe even minutes of the agony.

"**Please free me from it…"** the voice said, it was weird how it was expressing everything that I was felling.

Then I hear other voices shouting.

"**What the hell happend, you were supposed to protect her, I trust you brother!"** from what I could tell the voice was of a men a really angered one.

"**I was protecting her, they realiced what we were planning and we were ambushed, ther were to many of them and everything went bad… Im so sorry"** said another voice.

The darkness had taken over, and then washed away to a wave of torture. I couldn't breathe.

_Valkhen_

Ekaterina's body, started to twitch, jerking around in Andrei's arms like she was being electrocuted. All the while, her face was blank - unconscious.

We take her to the room set up as an emergency ward. The lights were brilliant and white. We put Ekaterina on a table under the glare, her skin was ghostly in the spotlight. Her body flopped, like a fish on the sand. I pinned her down, while Andrei stabbed a syringe into her arm.

Somewhere in this, Ekaterina came around. She yell with a shriek that clawed at my eardrums.

"**Andrei! Bring the baby to me we need to heal her and fast" **

"**We don't have time for that, you are too ****weak****your body****would not support****a transfer of****soul and****besides****the baby****does not have much****time**** maybe after we take care of you"** I growled.

**"NO! NOW !"** Another gush of blood choked off what she was shrieking. I held her head up, desperately trying to clear her mouth so that she could breathe again.

"**If you must my lady"** said Andrei , I push before the he could take a step further, but he dondged, and went to retribe the thing like baby.

"**My lady you must regain your strength"** I said trying to make her see reason.

"**Perhaps**** you ****didn't hear me knight I****told you to bring****the baby to me"** Her eyes glowed with power.

"**I beg you****please****stop****you will die****if****you do not stop****now**** i****f****you do not stop****will absorb****your soul****, your life is ****more****valuable****than this****baby"** I was deseperate, if she dindt get treatment she could die and the what there was nothing left

**"Valuable to****whom****for advice****they just****mantinne****me****alive****to procreate****and force****to****a blood transfusion****for****their****benefit, Im a ****no good****for****nothing but****this is the****time my****existence****makes sense****I was****created to****save this baby, this soul as she is the only one left of my line**

**"Please do not think****that****, ****you know you're****irrenplasable****for me****" **I said.

**"Thank you, ****you by my side****all these years****is what****has given me****the****strength to go on****" **she said touching my hand with her fingertips. I drew in breath at the sudden rush of feelings that sprang from the simple feel of her skin meeting mine.

Andrei was back with the murder/baby, it was the purest soul that had never even seen equally or more pure than Ekaterina. I felt a strange impulse, one I did not clearly understand. I felt the strangest urge to step in to shield this pure soul.

Softly Adrei put the baby beside Ekaterina.

"**The morphine, let it spread"** I growled again.

"**There's no time"** Andri hissed. **"Its dying!"**

"**No"** I yell at them, but they ignore me.

I watch as Ekaterina lowered her head, and rested her forehead against the babys. The Ekaterinas form faded out and her eyes went red with power and then a sureged of blinding light came for her body. Me and Andrei took a step back against the intensity of his light.

The heat was almost too much. I was too close to it.

_**Hold on. Don't let go. **_She said to the baby. _**Just hold on.**_

I watch as the light went from Ekaterinas body to the baby, slowly moving down, filling it completly.

"**Its breathing even again"** informed Andrei, as he cradle the murderer baby in his arms

"**Let me..."** Ekaterina croaked in a broken whisper. **"Give her to me."**

I guess I should have known that he would always give her what she wanted as I would do. So I didn't think to stop him.

Something warm touched my arm. That right there should have caught my attention. Nothing felt warm to me right now.

But I couldn't look away from Ekaterina's face. She blinked and then stared, finally seeing something. She moaned out a strange, weak croon.

"**So... beautiful."**

And then she gasped - gasped in pain. I saw the red spots pop out when her scream broke the blood vessels in her eyes.

Andrei move to take the baby away from her and I yell at him

**"What are you waiting for?"** I need him to take care of Ekaterina, he was the only one who could.

**"Take the baby,"** Andrei said urgently.

"**Throw it out the window."** I snarled at him, I didnt care about the murderer.

I didn't look at him or it. I watched only Ekaterina as she was looking at me.

**"You stay with me now!"** I yelled at her. **"Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!"**

Her eyes wheeled, looking for me, but seeing nothing.

I stared into them anyway, keeping my gaze locked there.

"**Please****don't leave me"** I said beging her, but she put her fingers in my mouth to keep quiet.

**"Sorry I have not****given the place****that you deserve****, but ****I have seen****your destiny****and believe me****you will keep****you will be****happy****with your life and****find****love,****your soul mate, I****just ask****that don't forget me as I wouldnot****forget you, ****you****'ll always be ****in my heart" **she said it so low that I knew then that she was diying.

How do you say goodbye to _your heart_? The one thing that you _loved more than yourself_. I could still feel her arms slide around me as we gathered each other closely, her facenestling into the crook of my neck; fitting into.

_**How could this be wrong?**_

She close here eyes.

_**Please, no.**_

_**Please don't let this happen. Not now, not like this.**_

"**Open your eyes"** I begged. **"Fight for this. Fight for us."**

She had always been a fighter. She was the bravest soul I'd ever known.

Her face was like porcelain, beautiful but motionless. I imagined her eyelids opening, seeing the endless light I loved so much. I took for granted it would always be there.I pressed my lips to the back of her hand. **"You and me for eternity, remember? Don't break your promise. It's not your style."**

Her pulse was slow.

"**Fight"** I demanded. **"Live. Open your eyes."** I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. My voice cracking between words as I brushed a tear from her cheek.

Her image weakened. She reached her hand toward my face, as though to stroke it. I couldn't feel the warmth, just a gentle breeze blowing through his hair.

_**No!**_

My heart squeezed. I tried to reaching for her, but his fingers caressed nothing but air. His

eyes widened.

_**God, no…**_

The most bitterness of sorrows is made out of the hardest goodbyes. I held her until my tears slowed, and there seemed no more left.


End file.
